Bio Leech
Bio Leech is an evil karma power utilized by Cole MacGrath in Infamous and Infamous 2. It is an electromagnetic power that allows him to drain or "leech" a victim's bio-electric energy, an action that results in the death of the victim, as the nervous system runs off of neuro-electrical pulses. Overview To use Bio Leech, the player must approach an injured civilian or enemy and press to lock on, then continuously mash to complete the sequence. The leeched energy acts just like the energy sucked from Empire City's power grid using Electric Drain. The energy will heal Cole completely and recharge all of his battery cores, in addition to gaining some evil karma and a single experience point. Although, the energy heals and recharges Cole almost instantly, it would be unwise to perform this ability in the heat of combat, due to fact that Cole will be extremely vulnerable during the action and considering the sheer time it would take him to overpower the downed target. The ability should usually be used as a last resort in an attempt to get Cole fully charged again. It is useful to know that, in the first game, the player can also use Polarity Wall in addition to Bio Leech, although the shield cannot be moved while leeching. If used on a Conduit, the XP description says "Dark Feast" instead of "Drain," however, unlike the "Tough Collar" bonus from using Arc Restraint on a Conduit, "Dark Feast" does not increase the amount of XP the player earns. The player unlocks the "The Hunger" trophy by Bio Leeching 100 enemies. When playing with evil karma, it is recommended that the player Bio Leeches as much as possible, for it heals Cole's wounds, restores his electricity, and yields him evil karma. When playing with good karma, however, the player should only Bio Leech in cases of emergency, when Cole's health or energy storage is low. In Infamous 2, when at Infamous rank, Cole is given a karmic boost called "Bio Leech Overload", which after Bio Leeching, would grant him unlimited energy for a short period of time. Also, Bio Leech has a new animation in the game, in which Cole places one hand on his victim's head after overpowering him, drains his neuro-electrical energy, and finally raises his fist in triumph while the electricity is still flowing in his hand. Behind the scenes Bio Leech originally had a alternate name as indicated in one of the demos for Infamous. It was initially referred to as "Vampire Drain." In a trailer for Infamous, the neuro-electrical energy being drained from a Reaper is yellow, while the normal colors consists of blue, a light shade of red, or jet black with a red aura. Trivia *Unlike other NPC's, Cole appears to drain the Reapers using his fist instead of his palm. *When Cole drains his victim's brain of its electric energy, it can be seen that the electricity flows down his esophagus. *In the boss fight with Kessler, there is a sequence were Kessler overpowers Cole and uses a move that functions similarly to Bio Leech. pl:Biopijawka Category:Powers in Infamous Category:Powers in Infamous 2 Category:Evil Powers Category:Utility powers